Heliofobia
by VaatiMage
Summary: Legend Of Zelda: Minish Cap and Four Swords Adventure. Remake de Fotofobia. Vaati le ayuda a Shadow Link a superar su fobia a la luz después de descubrir quién era la persona que atraía tanto a Vio. YAOI
1. 1- ¿Quién será?

_Hola, soy xxPurpleMagexx/ Ninchi Sushari. Lamento haberme desaparecido así hasta el punto de borrar mis cuentas de Wattpad y Fanfiction. Lo hice porque me quise retirar de los fanfics, ya no quise saber nada más de ello. Pero hablé con un amigo y decidí volver porque me di cuenta de que es un hobby, de que a pesar de que no soy buena escribiendo, me hace despejar de la realidad un buen rato y disfruto escribiendo. Y que bueno, también me gusta compartir las cosas que hago con ustedes ya sea fanfics o dibujos._

_Así que… voy a comenzar con subir un fanfic, un… ¿Rewrite? ¿Remake?. Lo dejaré en Rewrite de Fotofobia. Sólo que ésta vez se llamará Heliofobia._

_Antes de empezar quiero explicar un poco mi manera de hacer fanfics, especialmente en Four Swords: _

_—Zeldas: las Zeldas siempre varían, el fanfic puede ser FSA pero las Zeldas son las personajes que más cambio. Y es que si en un fanfic de FSA necesito a una Zelda dulce y tranquila, usaré a la Zelda de FSA MANGA; si necesito una Zelda dulce y traviesa usaré a la de MINISH CAP, y si necesito una Zelda fría o seria usaré la de FSA JUEGO, no sé siento raro poner a la Zelda de Minish Cap tan seria cuando no es así. En este caso, la Zelda que uso es la de Minish Cap porque es la Zelda que necesito._

_—In Character: a veces suelo combinar las actitudes del manga con el juego, por ejemplo: Azul, en el manga es un gruñón y el juego muchos lo vemos como el tranquilo e inteligente, hay veces donde combino esos dos teniendo un total de un Azul gruñón e inteligente. Esto no se verá aquí pero igual quiero mencionarlo._

_—Amistades: Si me equivoco, corríjanme pero por lo que he visto y notado, VaatixVio no es una pareja muy querida. Y bueno, creo que no a muchos les gusta ver a éstos dos muy juntitos. Hubo varios fanfics cuya pareja principal eran VioxShadow donde siempre dejo escenas con estos dos púrpuras. No es que lo haga a propósito porque sean mi otp sino que fue y es mi "Regla De Oro" (xD) en poner a Vaati y a Vio como mejores amigos en los VioxShadow. Esto pasa porque no puedo poner Persona A y Persona B como mejores amigos y pareja a la vez; seamos realistas, en la realidad no pasa así. son mejores amigos o serán parejas y se buscarán un nuevo amigo. Tal vez Vio podría tener a Verde como Shadow a Vaati pero ellos serían más como casi hermanos y estoy hablando de amigos. Comento esto para que no crean que pongo FANSERVICE a propósito. Si leyeron Fotofobia, sabrán que hubo muchas escenas con estos dos. _

_Bueno, va a tener varios cambios éste fanfic pero no se alejará de la trama. No esperen ver un Vaati tierno como en el anterior… Dios Mío Vaati qué he hecho contigo (¿) En fin, disfruten._

**_—Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece._**

**_—Advertencia: Yaoi. Perdonenme ;-; no sé por qué a veces siento penita de subir un yaoi._**

_—**Parejas: VioxShadow Link; VaatixLink; AzulxRojo**_

* * *

**_HELIOFOBIA_**

**_Capítulo 01: ¿Quién será?_**

Sentado en una banca disfrutando de un algodón de azúcar, Violeta Link observa el parque de diversiones a lo lejos, había escogido un lugar menos ruidoso para poder relajarse. Después de todo, no tenía tantas ganas de estar ahí; simplemente acompañó a sus hermanos con la idea de divertirse un rato pero los precios de los juegos fue la causa de que se haya aislado de ellos. Tardó meses en ahorrar para un libro que tanto deseaba que no quería desperdiciar ni una sola rupia verde.

—¿Has venido solo? —Vaati toma asiento a su lado, el rubio le dirige la mirada y niega con la cabeza en silencio—. Es extraño no verte con tus copias en un lugar como éste.

—Me separé de ellos, íbamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa pero está caro y no es como si me importara, no tengo ganas de subirme a un juego por hoy.

—Comprendo.

—Me parece más extraño verte a ti en un lugar como éste.

—Nunca he ido a un parque de diversiones así que decidí liberar mi niño interior y venir —responde el brujo cruzándose de brazos y piernas, Vio rió un poco.

—¿No te da un poco de vergüenza?

—Sólo un poco, a decir verdad no es fácil hacer entender que a pesar de lucir como un adulto en mi forma hylian, seguiré siendo un niño en mi forma minish.

—Pareces un adolescente más bien... Entonces… ¿Qué te parece?

—Es divertido, supongo que lo sería más si fuera acompañado —desvió la mirada hacia Vio y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Por cierto, he ganado algo en un juego —rebusca en su mochila y saca un peluche de un Goron—. ¿No es precioso? —dibuja una sonrisa traviesa lo que le confirma a Vio que Vaati todavía no ha encerrado a su niño interior.

—Sí, está lindo —con una sonrisa burlona, agrega—. ¿Se lo vas a regalar a Verde?

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a cometer tal barbaridad, mi querido Vio —el rubio no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada—, me costó mucho obtenerlo, sabes cómo son esas máquinas de las tinieblas.

—Cuídate de Shadow Link entonces, ya sabes que a muchos nos gusta los gorons.

—Lo sé, comenzaré a pensar en dónde esconderlo —vuelve a guardar el peluche en su mochila—. Hablando de Shadow Link, está preparando otra carta para ti.

—¡Yay! Ansío recibirlo —aplaudió como un niño agrandando su sonrisa. Los últimos meses, el rubio había tenido la idea de mandarle cartas a Shadow Link para mantener contacto y no perder la amistad; sabía que a Shadow le costaba salir a la luz por lo que veía imposible tener una salida con él sin tener que perder el ciclo del sueño. Lamentablemente para Vaati, fue elegido como la paloma mensajera de ambos. Vio notó un joven acercándose a ellos por el rabillo del ojo—. Ahí viene Verde.

—Vio, ¿Has visto a Rojo y a Azul? Dijeron que irían al baño pero no han regresado —el Link tranquilo bajó sus manos hasta sus piernas, una de ellas aún sostenía su algodón de azúcar. Miró a Verde borrando su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez se distrajeron con un juego y se olvidaron de ti, o el baño está lleno o quizás están buscándote porque no quisiste esperarlos un poco más.

—Mmm… —el líder baja la cabeza mientras de rasca la cabeza, haciendo una muequita.

—En fin, me iré a tirar esto y tomar agua —Vio se levanta de su asiento.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —Link sonríe nervioso.

—No —tras esa corta respuesta, Vio se aleja lo más rápido posible. No fue una mentira que iba a tirar su algodón de azúcar mas su intención había sido dejarlos a solas. Se escondió en un árbol cercano y los observó, podrían pensar que no tenía nada qué hacer con su vida; sin embargo lo que lo llevó a cometer esta acción es la curiosidad que le causaba el por qué Link terminaba triste cuando los dos estaban juntos.

—¿Cómo estás, Vaati? ¿Qué me cuentas? —una linda sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de Link, no despegaba sus ojos en él a pesar de que el brujo mantenía la mirada en otra parte, luciendo serio y sereno como siempre.

—Nada especial, ¿Tú? —Vio parpadeó perplejo por la respuesta cortante que había dado el brujo.

—Lo mismo, nada especial… Hace unos pocos días salí con Zelda, nos fuimos a la Villa Kakariko y… —sus ojos se posaron en su mochila, donde la cabecita del peluche del goron sobresalía—. ¿Y ese peluche? —Vaati sacó el peluche y con una leve sonrisa respondió.

—Me lo gané en una máquina.

—¡Qué lindo!

—Se lo regalaré a Zelda.

—… —Link borró su sonrisa, bajó la mirada haciendo una muequita triste—. Creí… que ya no estabas interesado en ella…

—Temo que te has equivocado. Sigue siendo la mujer de mis sueños, bueno, la niña —se levanta de su asiento volviendo a guardar el peluche en su mochila—. Debo volver a mi palacio.

—Adiós —murmura Link sin dirigirle la mirada. Vio se llevó una mano a la cara, ahora lo entendía. Apenas el brujo cruzó el árbol donde Vio se encontraba, lo jaló de los cabellos.

—¡Auch! ¿¡Por Qué Rayos Hiciste Eso!? —brama el brujo enojado, mostrando sus colmillos mientras se acaricia la nuca. Sin embargo, no importa cuán enojado pueda estar el brujo, Vio era el único Link en no temerle y en enfrentarlo aun si terminaran en el suelo a golpes; había veces donde se preguntaban cómo es que mantenían su amistad a pesar de todo.

—¿Eres un idiota o qué?

—… —el brujo permaneció mirándolo por unos segundos, luego se dio media vuelta y continuó su rumbo siendo seguido por el Link de ropaje violáceo.

—Te gusta Link, ¿Por qué le mentiste diciéndole que te gusta Zelda?

—Le gusta, no hace más que hablarme de ella cada vez que estamos a solas. ¿No crees que se nota a primera vista que sería rechazado si me confesara?

—Claro que no, Zelda es su mejor amiga. Siempre hablará con cariño de ella —el brujo detuvo sus pasos y se giró a mirar a Vio con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Si fuera así no te dejaría a solas con él! —el brujo bajó la cabeza torciendo un poco el labio.

—Aun así no creo que ambos funcionemos como pareja, siempre me resulta más fácil atraer a una mujer que a un hombre. No le podría regalar rosas a Link ni peluches o collares… O dedicarle poemas; sería difícil —Vio se quedó pensando en sus palabras, es una coincidencia que él haya pensado lo mismo días anteriores. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Bueno, pienso que no estaría mal intentarlo, ¿No lo crees? Al menos a esa conclusión llegué hace unos días.

—¿Mmm?

—Pues… —hizo una sonrisita tonta y desvió la mirada—. A mí también me gusta un machito —Vaati lo observó asombrado, luego esbozó una sonrisa—.

—Bueno, supongo que la vida está llena de sorpresas.

—Jajaja Sí —le apoyó una mano en la espalda del mayor—. Sabes que estaré para ayudarte, Vaati.

—Gracias, Vio.

—Sólo deja de mentirle a Link diciendo que te gusta Zelda y que no se te pase por la cabeza la idea de secuestrarlo, ¿Eh?

—Ja, ja, ¡Qué gracioso! —ambos comienzan a caminar, no sabían hacia dónde pero coincidían en que querían alejarse del parque—. No me has contado nada de eso, ¿Quién es el afortunado en robar tu corazón? —Vio volvió a hacer otra sonrisita tonta.

—Bueno, tú lo conoces… tiene el cabello morado, ojos rojos… le gusta los videojuegos, a veces actúa como un niño… —Vaati le dirigió una mirada absorta, pues esas cuatro descripciones coincidían con él—. Sí, estoy enamorado de ti, bebé —le hizo una sonrisa coqueta.

—Lo siento, soy papa casada —y con ello, Vio soltó una carcajada.

A veces, Vaati no quería reconocer que podría llegar a ser algo… Tonto; pues, a pesar de ser pistas bastante claras, no tenía idea de a quién se refería Vio—. «_Dijo que lo conozco…» _—pensaba, sostenía un libro en sus manos mas no estaba prestando atención—. «_¿Quién será?» _—La voz de Shadow Link robó su atención. La sombra estaba jugando y de vez en cuando hablaba como si roleara algún personaje.

—_¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Marle? Algo está brillando… Vamos para allá _—movió y apretó unos botones, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Qué? —miró a Vaati y luego la televisión—. ¿Y eso? —después de unos segundos, se impactó—. ¡NO, MANO! ¡Recién empiezo el juego, todavía no estoy preparado para el boss final! ¿¡Y ahora qué hago!? ¡No lo guardé y no puedo huir! —Vaati rió y agudizó la voz como si roleara a un personaje femenino.

—_Lucas, Sólo a ti se te ocurre ir al segundo transportador._

—_Crono, ¡Y sólo a ti se te ocurre poner a Lavos a principio de juego, mujer!_ —solían nombrar a los personajes antes de rolearlos—. _¡Mira si venía una persona cualquiera y se metía ahí!_

—_Marle, ¿Qué hacemos, Crono?_

—_Crono, nada… morir…_ —dejó el control e hizo una mueca—. ¡Qué flojera! —deja caer su espalda en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro. Suspira abriendo sus brazos, luego vuelve a levantarse y en lo que hace ataques inútiles desvía la mirada hacia el brujo—. ¿Qué me cuentas, Vaati? ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, me encontré a Vio y a Verde en el parque —vuelve su vista a su libro.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué te contaron?

—Ya sabes, Link no hace más que contarme sus aventuras con Zelda y Vio… —entrecierra los ojos—, si quieres chisme, me ha contado que le gusta alguien.

—¿Sí? ¿A quién?

—No me ha dado nombres, sin embargo me dijo que es alguien quien yo conozco —se acaricia el mentón levantando la mirada.

—Oh… —hizo una muequita triste—. ¿Lo conozco también?

—No puedo estar seguro de ello, Shadow Link. Quizás es alguien que no conoces pero yo sí —se encoge de hombros.

—Ya veo —volvió a suspirar, apagó la consola y se puso en pie—. Me iré a dormir.

—De acuerdo.

**_Fin del Capítulo 01_**

* * *

**_Sé que suena raro que Vio diga "Yay!", pues no. xD en el juego de Four Swords Adventure, los links dicen "Yay!" cuando agarran una fuerza grande. Me causa risa y ternura cuando lo hacen xD_**

**_El juego que juega Shadow Link, es Chrono Trigger._**

**_Ya saben que soy algo algo lenta en los fanfics. Pero trataré de no darles muchos rellenos. Dudo que este rewrite/remake tenga muchos capítulos._**


	2. 2- La brujita Iris

**_Hola, he vuelto con otro capítulo, se me hace que éste está un poco corto por cierto._**

**_Antes de empezar quiero comentarles sobre una personaje: Iris. _**

**_Iris no es una OC, aparece en el juego de Four Swords Adventure en el pueblo de Azuncella y a simple vista se puede decir que es como… una brujita novata ya que al querer salir del lado oscuro con magia, terminó desapareciendo una casa –dicha casa termina apareciendo en miniatura arriba de ella y cree que fue un error de un conjuro que recitó- xD contando que sin su libro mágico no puede buenas obras. Es solo una personaje más pero quise probar ponerla a ver qué sale._**

**_Por cierto, no sé cómo se llama el dragón de Shadow Link, así que le puse Gleerok – me leí varias veces el manga y creo que no lo mencionan-_**

**_En fin, no los molesto más._**

**_Capítulo 02: La Brujita Iris_**

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco, pronto daría paso a un manto nocturno de luna menguante y estrellas; tres Link estaban seguros de que serían testigos de ello una vez que se despidan de Rojo. Así es, cada tres meses un Link pasaba dos semanas en la casa de su abuelo y esta vez le tocaba a Rojo. Los rubios se encontraban en el estacionamiento junto al pequeño para despedirlo en lo que esperaban el tren.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Rojo, probablemente llegues al amanecer —a pesar de que Rojo ya estaba bien vestido, Link no paraba de acomodarle su bufanda y su gorra—, ¿Vas a estar bien, verdad? ¿No te olvidas nada? —el Link más pequeño no paraba de sonreír mientras que el líder parecía morir de preocupación por dentro.

—Tranquilo, Link, voy a estar bien. No es la primera vez que viajo solo.

—Sí, deja de comportarte como una madre preocupona —espetó Azul, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del líder.

—¡Al fín! —sonríe Vio al ver llegar el tren después de esperarlo por cuarenta minutos. Rojo se despidió de sus hermanos con un abrazo los cuales fueron correspondidos menos por Azul, claro está. Luego agarró sus equipajes y entró al tren; esperaron hasta que el tren se fuera para comenzar su rumbo hacia su casa. Azul bufó en tan sólo recordar los recorridos, pues debían hacer una caminata larga.

—¡Qué flojeraaaa! —se queja caminando detrás de Verde y Vio—. No sé ustedes pero pienso que no estaría mal pedirle el caballo a Epona.

—¿Epona? —pregunta Vio sin dirigirle la mirada mientras su cerebro trata de procesar a quién se refería Azul.

—La chica pelirroja que vende Leche Lon Lon en la Ciudadela.

—Malon, estúpido. Epona se llama su yegua —le corrige Link, luego añade—. De todos modos, no me salvaría de caminar ya que tendría que volver a su granja a devolverle a Epona y regresar caminando porque papá no quiere mascotas en casa… quiero decir, tendría que hacer más viaje todavía.

—Bueno pero el que tendría que regresar caminando serías tú, no yo. Yo me quedaría en casa mientras te espero —Vio no pudo evitar reír con la respuesta de Azul, Verde se giró para observar al gruñón con el cejo fruncido.

—¡Ah, Claro! ¿¡A ti te llaman "El vivo" o qué!?

—¡Chicos, hola! —los Links callaron y comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a la dueña de la voz—. Aquí, arriba —levantaron la mirada encontrándose con una brujita sentada en una escoba—. ¿Me recuerdan? —Verde se acercó un poco mientras la brujita aterrizaba lentamente.

—¡Sí, hola! —sonríe el líder—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Iris?

—Estoy buscando brujas que sepan hacer pociones, ya que los encontré… me preguntaba si conocen alguna y puedan ayudarme —los Links se miraron entre sí en silencio pero Azul nombró al primero quien se le vino a la cabeza.

—Vaati.

—Estuve pensando en él, pero no sé dónde vive.

—Mmm… —Vio torce el labio dudando que el brujo pudiera ayudarla, recordaba haberlo escuchado decir que solía hacer _Artesanías Minish _pero nunca pociones—. No sé… que yo sepa, Vaati no sabe hacer pociones.

—Quizás sí pero nunca te lo dijo —se encoge de hombros el azulado.

—Mmm… —Vio desvía la mirada mientras se acaricia el mentón como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

—¿Saben dónde vive él? —cuestiona Iris.

—En el palacio de los vientos —responde Link.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Cerca de Hyrule Helada, arriba… muy muy arriba del Santuario de la Espada Cuádruple —vuelve a responder Link.

—¿Y dónde queda Hyrule Helada? —Link desvía la mirada hacia Vio y luego hacia Azul como si esperara que uno de los dos también le explicaran donde quedaba Hyrule Helada; sin embargo, Vio parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y Azul de repente había dibujado una sonrisa llamándole la atención a Link.

—Te lo diré si me llevas a casa en tu escoba —Verde frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Azul!

—¿Qué? —se encoge de hombros como si no sonara tan mal lo que él hubiera dicho y es que Azul no lo veía tan malo—. En casa tenemos un mapa que la puede guiar —Iris sonrió al oír eso.

—Hecho —afirmó antes de que Link dijera algo y se acomodó en su escoba—, sube —ordenó. Azul se subió a la escoba detrás de ella sin esperar un segundo más. Entonces, comenzó a despegar.

—¡Adiós, Par De Tontos! JAJAJAJA —grita Azul en lo que se va alejando.

—Éste idiota… —Link masculla antes de comenzar a caminar.

—¡Syrope!

—¿Qué? —el líder se gira para mirar a Vio, todavía tenía su mohín de molestia pero no le quitaba la pizca de confusión, pues era raro que Vio de la nada dijera eso.

—Recordé que hay una bruja por aquí cerca.

—¡Ay, ya ni te preocupes! ¡Que se encargue Azul! —volvió a caminar rumbo a su casa.

—Bueno…

~o~o~o~

El reloj ya daba las once de la noche. En una habitación, Shadow Link tomaba asiento en su cama con su laptop abierta sobre sus manos, la acomodó por sobre sus piernas y comenzó a clickear. Sonríe, pues, entró a su blog encontrándose con muchas notificaciones los cuales le indicaban que había recibido nuevos comentarios, corazones y seguidores por su última publicación. Comenzó a leer los comentarios uno por uno perdiendo la paciencia de vez en cuando porque se tardaba en cargar la página.

Uno de los comentarios lo dejó pensando: "_Creo que sufres de dependencia emocional, amigo"_—. ¿Dependencia emocional? ¿Qué es eso? —sin embargo, continuó leyendo hasta el final.

De no ser porque su internet iba a la velocidad de una tortuga, lo hubiera averiguado por sí solo pero no tuvo otra opción que ir a preguntárselo a Vaati. Al principio le daba vergüenza preguntarle sobre los sentimientos pensando que el brujo carecía de ellos por como se comportaba con él, primero había sido egoísta y arrogante y luego agresivo y frío, sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperó el brujo había cambiado; de ser un _Amo _pasó a ser más como un hermano mayor para la sombra. Nunca supo que lo llevó a ese cambio pero lo agradecía—. Vaati~ —llamaba mientras lo buscaba por todo el palacio. Ya estaba por pensar que había salido hasta que lo vio en el patio trasero del palacio, de pie junto a Gleerok contemplando las nubes.

Si hay una característica que le fascina a Shadow Link de Vaati, es el viento que siempre lo está acompañando haciendo bailar sus cabellos, su gorra y su capa. Una característica que no deja de causarle gracia—. Vaati —se acerca hasta quedar a su lado, el brujo ni se había inmutado—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Espera un momento, Shadow —responde sin dirigirle la mirada. Shadow mira hacia el punto donde Vaati está mirando, nada; apenas logra ver nubes.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Si mi vista no me engaña, me ha parecido ver una bruja a lo lejos volando hacia aquí.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ha desaparecido entre las nubes. Creo que no me cabe duda de quién podría ser pero no dejo de preguntarme qué podría buscar en éste lugar —después de unos diez segundos, logran ver una brujita acercándose a ellos.

—¡Vaati! —apenas lo nombró tan sonriente ya fue recibida con una fila de fuego por parte de un agresivo Gleerok, suerte fue de Iris el haberlo esquivado justo a tiempo, obviamente no pudo evitar lanzar un corto grito de susto y de encogerse aferrándose a su escoba.

—Shadow, ordena a Gleerok que se detenga, es sólo una amiga indefensa —Vaati habla con toda la serenidad a pesar de que el dragón estaba a punto de descontrolarse. Shadow Link obedeció y corrió a calmar a su mascota como si fuera un cachorrito—. ¿Qué andas buscando por aquí?

—Eh… —sin dejar de mirar al dragón con terror, responde—, es… estoy —se aclara la garganta, mira a Vaati y responde—. Estoy buscando una poción para realizar un experimento, me preguntaba si tienes… —Vaati comienza a negar con la cabeza—. Por favor, no seas malo, ¡Sólo busco una!

—Temo que de por sí no tengo contacto con las pociones, ni siquiera tengo conocimiento sobre ello.

—¡Pero eres un brujo!

—El brujo de los vientos, preciosa, no requiero poción para ello. De hecho, estaba pensando en estudiarlo el año que viene. Y ahora que recuerdo, hay un máximo de siete brujas en tu pueblo y vienes a pedirme ayuda a mí.

—¡Ay por eso, brujo tonto! —hace puchero la brujita frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¡Ninguna tiene! ¡Argh! ¡Qué frustración! ¡Viajar hasta aquí para nada!

—¿Has ido con la bruja Syrope? Ella es muy buena con las pociones —Iris niega con la cabeza—. Puedes encontrarla en el Lago Hylia, cerca del bosque Minish.

—Vaati, no he salido del pueblo Azuncella nunca en mi vida. ¡No conozco nada!

—¡Ay, por el amor de la Diosa! —se lleva una mano a la sien, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia—, ahora entiendo por qué tu profesora es impaciente contigo —se transforma en ojo asustando a la pobre brujita haciendo que gritara y se aferrara a su escoba otra vez—. Sígueme —habla con una voz tenebrosa y comienza a volar hacia una dirección siendo seguida por la pelirroja.

Shadow Link vio todo una vez que intentó tranquilizar a Gleerok, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería el brujo, se puso a jugar y a mimar un rato a su mascota. Más tarde fue a tomar una ducha y en cuanto salió se percató de que Vaati ya se encontraba en la sala de estar removiendo lentamente la cuchara en la taza de té—. Vaati —el brujo levanta la mirada seriamente—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Quién era ella?

—Iris, es una aprendiza de la brujería, vive en el pueblo de Azuncella y no, no ha pasado nada ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Shadow Link? —le da un sorbo a su té.

—Estás muy serio.

—No es nada, en serio. Podría decirse que sólo estoy reflexivo.

—¿Qué reflexionas?

—Es sobre mi raza, dudo que puedas entenderlo, pequeño. A propósito, recuerdo que querías preguntarme algo antes de que apareciera Iris. ¿Me equivoco? —Shadow Link toma asiento frente a él—. Todavía hay té caliente en la tetera por si deseas servirte.

—Luego —niega con la cabeza—. Quería preguntarte… Qué es Dependencia Emocional.

—Cuando tus emociones dependen —Le dio otro sorbo a su té con la mirada fija en la sombra, al ver su mueca perpleja no pudo evitar reír cubriéndose la boca.

—Ja ja, ¡Qué gracioso!

—Dependencia emocional es cuando dependes de alguien para ser feliz. Ya sea tu pareja o tu amigo, mayormente suele verse en las parejas; cuando sufres de ello sueles pensar que es por culpa tuya los enojos de tu pareja, también serías capaz de tolerar sus maltratos, de no llevarle la contraria, y de renunciar hasta tus sueños por ella —Shadow Link se sintió ofendido por ello.

—¡No soy dependiente emocional!

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Bueno, leí una historia donde… Eh… —no quería mencionarle que escribía un blog sobre su supuesta vida. Vaati le interrumpió.

—¿Lo has leído o lo has escrito? Debo admitir que tu última publicación sí pareces que sufres de dependencia emocional, Shadow Link. Deberías alejarte de esa muchacha por tu propio bien y lo más rápido posible —el rostro de la sombra se tornó roja como un tomate.

—¡Ay, Vaati! ¡Son solo mentiras! ¡No tengo novia en la vida real, sabes que ni siquiera tengo contacto con las personas por mi estúpida fobia a la luz!

—¿Por qué te enojas, mi querido Shadow? Eso demuestra que no es del todo una mentira; además lo has escrito en tus primeros blogs que tus escritos están basados en hechos reales.

—¡Son mentiras! ¡Sólo lo hago porque me río de esas personas estúpidas que se creen mis historias!

—Claro, veo que te divierte tanto que ya llevas escribiendo 367 capítulos.

—Es… es un pasatiempo, ¿De acuerdo? —desvía la mirada avergonzado. Vaati lanza una risilla mientras deja su taza ya vacía en la mesa.

—Shadow Link, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo ésta noche? Me gustaría que conozcas un lugar.

Después de observarlo por varios años a través del espejo oscuro, no podía creer que ahora estuviera pisando ese lugar, Shadow Link agranda su sonrisa y sus ojitos. Estaba en el parque de diversiones. Se giró a mirar a Vaati, dio rápidos aplausos y pequeños saltitos impaciente por subirse a algún juego; más de una vez el brujo le dijo que esperara a que comprara los tickets.

Una vez compró algunos, se acercó a Shadow Link entregándole un mapita—. ¿Dónde quieres subirte primero? —Shadow Link ojeó el mapa.

—A la casita del horror. ¡A LA CASITA DEL HORROR! —Vaati sonríe, lo agarra de la mano y a pasos apresurados lo lleva hacia dicha casita donde en vez de gritar del susto, rieron a carcajadas pues, ellos vienen del lado oscuro y nada podría asustarlos.

Gritaron a todo pulmón cuando subieron a la montaña rusa, contemplaron el recorrido de la rueda de la fortuna, Shadow Link ganó algunos peluches y disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena en un bar.

—Estuvo grandioso a pesar de que no disfrutamos de todos los juegos —Shadow Link se deja caer sobre la arena sonriendo, lanza un suspiro mientras mira a Vaati recostarse a su lado. Antes de volver al palacio decidieron visitar la Costa de Hyrule Oriente y contemplar el ambiente y la melodía del mar hasta que sientan ganas de volver al palacio. Vaati se sentía satisfecho, llevo sus manos hasta su nuca y suspiró también—. Me divertí mucho.

—Me alegro —ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, luego alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo contemplando las estrellas y la luna en silencio.

**_Continuará~_**

**_La idea de que Vaati liberara su niño interior viene de… mmm si mal no recuerdo, en el manga, minish cap, edición especial, hay unas ilustraciones en ello dice que Vaati … en resumen a pesar de … esperen lo voy a buscar, -buscando- acá "puede actuar como un adulto pero en el fondo sigue siendo un niño, es muy apasionado". Contando que hay algunas teorías que durante su forma hylian es un adulto o adolescente pero en su forma minish sigue siendo un niño. _**

**_Lo gracioso es que hacía poco antes de leer eso, tuve ese headcannon, por eso en algunos fanfics hacía a Vaati algo travieso en su adolescencia, en los colegiales más que nada._**

**_Y no, no tengo los mangas en mis manos, me lo pasó mi pareja de hecho xD están tan caros que voy a tener que olvidarme de ellos :'v_**


	3. 3- Mejores Amigos

**_La diferencia entre Fotofobia y Heliofobia... es que cuando escribí el primero sólo conocía Four Swords y Minish Cap de los mangas... y nada más, Ghirahim ni sé cómo lo conocí xD era muy nueva en el fandom y había muchas cosas que no conocía; con Heliofobia pues, ya me he leído el manga varias veces, me he jugado varias veces Minish cap y ahora estoy jugando FSA por segunda vez contando que me he puesto a investigar un poco –w- varios de los lugares que añado como La Costa por ejemplo, no se ven en el manga pero sí en el juego._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 03: Mejores amigos_**

Vio dirigía su rumbo hacia su casa a pasos lentos como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y es que hacía un lindo día, estaba fresco y eso que no faltaba mucho para que llegara la primavera; aun así el rubio lo disfrutaba, ahora sólo pensaba en lo que haría una vez que llegara. Podría hacer el quehacer que su padre le dijo o podría leer y dejarlo para después—. «_Cuando llegue, lo pensaré mejor_» —.

Por otro lado, el brujo se encaminaba hacia la sala donde reposaba el espejo oscuro—. Espejo Obscuro, muéstrame dónde vive Zelda —bosteza; en realidad quiso mencionar dónde se encontraba Vio mas por andar medio dormido cometió ese error. El espejo obedece y muestra el castillo de Hyrule, entonces el brujo se tele transporta hacia ese lugar. Siempre solía hacerlo para aparecer en el lugar exacto donde estaría y de paso comprueba si es buen momento para ir a visitarlo. Más de una vez Vio había creído que lo estaba espiando por esas razones.

El Link violáceo ya estaba llegando a su casa, comienza a apresurar un poco el paso; sube y extiende el brazo para agarrar el pomo de la puerta cuando siente una presencia detrás y golpe en la nuca con lo que parecía ser un cuaderno. Vio se da media vuelta, frunce el entrecejo y hace un puchero—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Carta de Shadow Link para ti —responde en lo que le entrega un sobre color madera tamaño oficio, el rubio dibuja una mueca de asombro, en seguida sonríe y agarra la carta impaciente.

—¡YAAAAY! ¡Gracias, Vaati! —da unos saltitos mientras abraza el sobre. Si Verde y Azul estuvieran a su lado seguro lo mirarían extraño pero es que ¿Quién no se pone feliz cuando recibe cartas de alguien quien aprecia mucho? El brujo lo detuvo cuando notó que ya se disponía a entrar—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la princesa Zelda? Por error he acabado en el castillo y su secretario real aprovechó la oportunidad de mandarme a buscarla —se lleva una mano a su sien y suspira—, estuve en lo cierto cuando he dicho que esa niña no hace más que causar quebraderas de cabeza —Vio ríe un poco y se pone a pensar.

—Humm, está con Link y Azul... recuerdo que iban a ir hacia un lugar pero no recuerdo dónde —desvía la mirada y se lleva una mano al mentón, hacía rato había estado con ella mas no podía recordar lo que había dicho—. Creo... que se dirigían a La Costa o al Pueblo de Azuncella... que iban a pasar por El Campo... algo así... el punto es que se dirigen a lo que es Hyrule Oriental.

—De acuerdo. Disfruta leyendo las cartas —le brinda una sonrisa antes de desaparecer. El rubio le devuelve la sonrisa y entra a su casa, se acerca a una mesa y abre el sobre encontrándose con un total de diez cartas de entre dos o tres páginas cada una. Tenía que admitir que al recibir la primera carta de Shadow Link no se había esperado con que la sombra le escribiera mucho, pues cualquiera lo tacharía de chico vago que si escribe una página es mucho para él, pero lo que no sabía Vio era que la sombra escribía un blog y gracias a eso hicieron que sus cartas fueran largas. Y el rubio era feliz recibiendo esas cantidades de páginas, se encerró en su cuarto y se dispuso a leer.

... ... ... ...

—¿Estás bien, Azul? Te he notado muy extraño desde que comenzó el mes —comenta Zelda observándolo preocupada; ella estaba sentada sobre Epona mientras que Verde y Azul caminaba a cada lado. El Link enojón suspira antes de responder.

—Estoy cansado. Lo único que quiero es pasar el día en la cama.

—Puedo adelantarte las vacaciones si lo deseas y no tienes por qué sentirte obligado a venir, sólo me basta con que uno de ustedes me acompañe.

—Lo siento si parezco descortés, princesa —la rubia sólo le brinda una cálida sonrisita.

—Para ser honesta, tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir a éste festival —comenta ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Link, bien sabía él que al final terminará divirtiéndose y corriendo de un lugar a otro.

—Mira, Verde... Es Iris —habla Azul señalando un punto con la mirada—. Parece que está realizando algún experimento —y así era. Iris estaba sentada sobre el pastizal dándole la espalda a los rubios, echaba una poción sobre una rosa, luego se cruza de brazos y observa. Link ayuda a bajar a Zelda de Epona antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Sin decir nada, Iris se percata de sus presencias. Se gira asustada mas al ver que se trataba sus amigos, se relaja.

—Links... y... Majestad —hace una reverencia.

—Ella es Iris, es... una bruja en potencia —le presenta Azul.

—Hola, encantada —se inclina un poco la rubia.

—¿No piensas ir al festival ésta noche en tu pueblo? —le cuestiona el Link gruñón.

—Sí, pero quise terminar mi tarea antes de.

—¿Si encontraste la poción que estabas buscando? —pregunta el líder; en eso, la princesa nota que la pequeña rosa detrás de la brujita comienza a crecer lentamente, los rubios estaban concentrados en su amiga que no la notaron.

—¡Uf, sí! ¡Me he frustrado llegando al Palacio del Viento! ¡Casi fui atacada por un dragón! —Azul y Verde se miraron con una sonrisa incrédula, pensaron que estaba exagerando pues ellos nunca estuvieron enterados de que Shadow Link tenía un dragón de mascota—. Al final, Vaati me dijo que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre las pociones y me llevó hacia donde la bruja Sirope. Ella me ayudó a realizar-

—Hum... Señorita... —la princesa interrumpe señalando hacia atrás de Iris. Ella se gira entonces, encontrándose con una rosa gigante. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Me ha funcionado! ¡Mi maestra estará orgullosa de mi!

—¡Es hermosa! —comenta fascinada la rubia. Los cuatro jóvenes permanecieron un rato en silencio contemplando la rosa gigante hasta que de repente, comenzó a actuar de forma extraña. Unas diez lianas espinosas salieron de las hojas de la rosa, algunas de ellas se dirigieron hacia los jóvenes quienes tan pronto como vieron eso, intentaron escapar—. ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡LIIIIIIIIIIIINK! —pero la princesa fue atrapada por uno de ellos. Los mencionados se detuvieron y lo primero que hicieron fue desenvainar la espada.

—¡Azul, Aleja a Epona de Aquí! —ordena Verde antes de correr hacia dicho fenómeno; Azul obedece rápido a pesar de que por dentro quería negarse, pero si Epona llegara a asustarse podría terminar huyendo y luego ¿Cómo podrían explicarle a Malon lo que habría pasado con ella después de prometerle que la cuidarían?

Una vez que alejó a Epona del peligro, volvió para ayudar a Link.

—¡AGUANTA, ZELDA! —grita Link mientras cortaba las lianas una tras una en vano ya que terminaba por crecer otra; Azul observó el mohín de la princesa y por ello se dio cuenta de que las espinas se estaban clavando en su piel. Sacó un boomerang y corrió a ayudar a Verde a cortar lianas.

Por otro lado, Iris flotaba en su escoba por encima de la planta intentando recordar algún hechizo pero la situación la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que apenas podía recordar algo, otra vez se lamentaba de no haber traído su libro. Intentó lanzar un hechizo al ázar, entonces señala la rosa—. ¡ABRA CADABRA! —un fino rayo sale de sus dedos hacia su objetivo pero no fue para mejor sino al contrario: le dio una boca. La transformó en una planta carnívora—. ¡Ay, Diosas! —se agarra de los pelos. ¡Cómo puede ser posible que no haya hechizo que le salga bien! Una liana agarró su escoba y la sacudió bruscamente, Iris no estuvo bien sujetada de su escoba así que pudo soltarse con facilidad—. ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Los Links escucharon su grito, Azul corrió en dirección a su caída para atraparla sin embargo las lianas se adelantaron—. ¡Demonios! —y ante la distracción de Azul, lo atraparon a él también— ¡Suéltame! —intentaba zafarse. La liana lo llevó muy alto, Azul tembló cuando optó por bajar la mirada hacia la rosa—. ¡Qué rayos! ¡Verde, Date Prisa! ¡Esta planta nos va a comer!

—¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!

—¡Olvídate de las lianas! ¡Lanza algo a su boca!

—¿Cuál Boca? —no tenía idea de qué boca se refería Azul, pues no puede percatarse de ello si no se encontraba a la misma altura de sus amigos. De pronto, todo pasó rápido.

Una parte de la planta explotó, luego otra y otra y por último toda la planta. Link permanece inmóvil y confundido hasta que Azul se le cayó encima. Iris y Zelda descendían lentamente hacia el suelo gracias al viento provocado por Vaati. Sí, él fue quien había derrotado la planta desde lejos.

Las chicas se acercaron a él con una sonrisa agradeciéndole, sin embargo no recibieron un "de nada" por parte del pelimorado. Primero, le da un coscorrón con un libro a Iris.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Y eso por qué!? —la brujita se soba la cabeza mostrando un gesto molesto.

—Sólo hago lo que tu maestra me dijo que hiciera cuando te viera —le da el libro que la pelirroja había olvidado—. Y usted —dirige su mirada a la princesa, quien ya se veía venir lo que le iba a decir—. ¡Deje de escaparse del castillo, estoy cansado de que su secretario real me mande a buscarte!

—Lo siento —baja la cabecita la rubia.

—Gracias por cuidarme de una caída también —masculla Azul sobándose un brazo.

—Ha sido un placer —responde el brujo con una sonrisa burlona. Ambos Links se acercan, el líder tenía la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido. Balbuceó algo que el peli morado no pudo entender—. ¿Cómo dices?

—¡Que por qué rayos te metes! —espeta Verde levantando la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¡Si hay alguien que debe proteger a la princesa, soy yo. No tú! ¡No te metas!

—Well, excuuuse me, Link. Pero si no hubiera sido por mí, esa cosa ya se hubiera devorado a los tres —le responde el brujo. Azul y Zelda estaban confundidos, pues Link siempre solía agradecer la ayuda que le brindaban. Lo que ambos no sabían era que aquí había celos.

—Link... —la princesa apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo preocupada. Sin decir nada, el rubio agarró su mano.

—Por favor, soy Link. De alguna manera u otra me salgo con la mía. Lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo otra —dicho esto comienza a alejarse junto a su amiga.

—¡Si ves a mi padre dile que pasaré la noche en el festival de Azuncella! —farfulla la princesa a medida que se alejaba. Vaati los observa con el cejo fruncido, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.

—Vaati, puedo ir yo a avisarle al rey si quieres... sólo tienes que tele transportarme al castillo —habló Azul, el brujo asintió en silencio y lo llevó al castillo.

... ... ... ...

Vio por fin sale de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, todavía le faltaba varias cartas por leer y no quería acabarse todas en un día. Comienza a hervir la leche y a prepararse una taza, en eso oye el sonido de la puerta. Optó por asomar la cabeza hacia la sala de estar extrañado, no recordaba haber oído a su padre salir de casa, sumado que él siempre avisaba cuando iba a salir.

Y más extraño le pareció ver a Azul.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Se canceló el festival?

—No, me regresé. No tengo ganas de ir —se saca la espada y el escudo y lo deja reposar en la pared. Luego se dirige a la cocina con una sonrisa—. Tengo chisme.

—Te escucho.

... ... ...

Vaati se encuentra sentado sobre un árbol -el cual se hallaba en el bosque Minish- contemplando la luna llena o bueno, eso parece de lejos ya que no importa lo que mirase, su cabeza estaba en otro lado recordando lo que había pasado horas anteriores y lo que sería correcto hacer—. Vaati —el brujo cierra los ojos y suspira, luego baja la mirada encontrando a un Vio de pie, mirándolo con una sonrisa compasiva y cruzado de brazos—. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí? Podría pensar que también me estarías espiando por medio de otro espejo mágico —habla lo último con un tono burlón.

—Consulté con un adivino —se encoge de hombros.

—Ya veo —vuelve a levantar la cabeza dirigiendo su vista hacia la luna otra vez—. No sucedió nada, sólo que tu hermano actuó de una manera que no me gustó y luego se llevó a Zelda —vuelve a suspirar—. No lo puedo evitar, ardo en celos cuando lo veo con ella, especialmente cuando veo cómo la trata. Dime, Vio ¿Realmente son amigos? Cabe destacar que mis dudas me invadieron cuando Link llegó a tu casa con la cara besuqueada —Vio sonrió al recordar a Link con la cara llena de marquitas de lápiz labial pero a pesar de ser una imagen graciosa para él, Vaati lo sintió como una apuñalada.

—Tranquilo, Vaati... —pensó por un ratito—. Mira, si esto te deja tranquilo... ellos siempre se tratan así, ambos son mimosos entre sí que cualquiera podría pensar que son parejitas, pero no lo son. También... sabes cómo es Zelda, hay veces donde le agarra un ataque de cariño y comienza a llenarle de besitos a Link. _Besitos Amistosos _le dice ella.

—¿Y qué me dices de cuándo Link va a pasar la noche en el castillo? ¿Qué piensas que podrían hacer?

—Lo mismo que tú y yo cuando te invito a dormir en mi casa... dormir juntos —se rasca la cabeza y tuerce un poco el labio antes de añadir—. Aún así... si algo hicieran —el brujo le clava la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, si algo hicieran... como tú sabes a qué me refiero... por más que te duela... no puedes hacer nada porque Link y tú no son nada todavía. Y tú bien sabes que hay algunos que disfrutan la soltería a su manera —el brujo no podía negar que eso lo hizo sentir triste pero lamentablemente para él, Vio tenía razón. Era algo extraño lo que le pasaba, es decir, reconocía que Link y él no eran nada todavía, sin embargo ya comenzaba a serle fiel como si ya tuvieran algo. Desvía la mirada en silencio frunciendo el entrecejo—. No intentes forzar nada, Vaati. No va a funcionar si sigues tus impulsos —añade como si ya supiera lo que estuviera pensando. Al notar que el brujo no responde, dibuja una sincera sonrisa —. Ven conmigo, brujo —extiende la mano hacia el mayor—. Vamos a animarte un poco.

—No te molestes, Vio. Sé cuánto esperan ustedes recibir las cartas del otro, no quiero ser un estorbo ahora.

—Por favor —amplia un poco más su sonrisa—. No te preocupes, siempre quiero guardarme un poco para el día siguiente... además, no podría leer tranquilo sabiendo que mi mejor amigo está triste. Anda, ven, vamos a mi casa —el brujo sonríe, una sonrisa que bien Vio podría interpretarlo como un _Gracias_. Se baja del árbol y comienza a seguir los pasos del rubio.

Por otro lado, el pueblo de Azuncella festejaba el aniversario número 160 desde su inauguración. El festival consistía en juegos, comidas, bailes, músicas y en un pequeño teatro relatando la historia del pueblo. A pesar de que el cielo ahora, se estaba cubriendo de nubes no impedían a los aldeanos divertirse.

Link deja las rupias sobre la mesa y extiende la mano para recibir los trozos de pasteles de fresa—. Muchas Gracias, Adiós —se despide con una sonrisa; dio media vuelta para buscar a Zelda con la mirada y ahí estaba ella, de pie observándolo seriamente. El rubio parpadea perplejo, es decir, le extrañaba que Zelda lo haya esperado ya que siempre suele alejarse apenas la pierde de vista—. «_Creo que habló en serio cuando dijo que no tenía ganas de venir_» —piensa mientras se acerca y le entrega un trozo de pastel.

—Gracias, Link.

—¿Sucede algo? Me extraña que no estés corriendo de un lado a otro —dice con gracia.

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Estás extraño, Link. Llevas teniendo las orejitas bajas después de lo que nos sucedió con la planta, ¿Qué sucede? —hizo una muequita preocupada.

—No es nada, Zelda, tranquila —le brinda una sonrisa sincera mas Zelda no puede convencerse, niega con la cabeza logrando que Link se muerda el labio inferior. No tenía el valor de contarlo, quería guardárselo pero sabía que Zelda continuaría preocupándose por él y no disfrutaría del festival; desvía la mirada y suspira.

—Link, te conozco. Parece como si estuvieras tratando de ocultar algo. ¿Quieres tomar asiento? —lo agarró de la mano para luego llevarlo hacia una mesa libre—. Por favor, cuéntame —sonríe compasiva mientras toma asiento.

—Siento pena —responde tomando asiento también, con la mirada en el pastel.

—Aquí esperaré hasta que tengas valor —comienza a comer lentamente el pastelito, mueve la cabeza observando a los aldeanos bailar. Link vuelve a suspirar. Pensó que contarle podría ser lo mejor, pues si Zelda seguía así los aldeanos podrían pensar que su amiga se estaba aburriendo del festival y eso podría traer consecuencias.

—Está bien —Zelda gira la cabeza hacia Link levantando las orejitas, señal de estar prestando atención—. Por favor, no te burles.

—No lo haré.

—... —Se muerde el labio inferior, ya no estaba seguro de si querer contárselo pues, tenía miedo de terminar herido en cierta forma. Pues, Vaati le ha estado diciendo que le gusta Zelda, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si al contarlo se entera de que a Zelda también le gusta?.

—Link... —Zelda apoya su mano sobre la suya. El rubio la miró, ella se veía muy preocupada; se dio cuenta entonces de que nada ha pasado todavía, no ha contado nada pero ya sentía el dolor a causa de su imaginación—. Tienes los ojitos brillosos —el rubio le brinda una sonrisa intentando calmarla.

—Tranquila —respira hondo—, me gusta una persona —la princesa arquea las cejas de la sorpresa.

—¿Te gusta... de lejos o realmente estás enamorado?

—Creo que estoy enamorado —desvía una sonrisa triste.

—Eso es lindo, Link. Estar enamorado es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar.

—Eso creí, pero es doloroso cuando sabes que no eres correspondido.

—Ay Link... ¿Cómo sabes que no eres correspondido?

—Me dijo que siente algo por ti —ahora fue la rubia quien bajó las orejitas y de una mirada curiosa pasó a una triste, bajó la cabeza en silencio.

—Lo siento... yo... espero no me odies por esto.

—¡No, no! —se exalta—. ¡No te pongas así! —extiende su mano hacia la mejilla de su amiga para obligarla a mirarlo—. Yo nunca podría odiarte, bebé.

—Oh, Link~ ¡Espera!... Es alguien que te gusta pero yo le gusto... ¿Es una chica o un chico? —Link no pudo evitar reír por la confusión de su amiga.

—Es... es un muchacho.

—Oh, vaya... no sabía que tenías esos gustos —ríe cubriéndose la boquita—. Pero me siento aliviada.

—¿Aliviada? ¿Por qué?

—No toleraría verte darle mimos a otra jovencita —frunce el entrecejo divertida.

—Pero Zelda, algún día podría llegar otra mujer y tendré que darle mimitos para que me ame —sonríe travieso en plan de molestarla.

—¡No!

—Jajajaja, ¡Oye! Pero para ti va igual —le aprieta las mejillas—, ni otro hombre puede darte mimitos, sólo yo. ¿Entendido? —la rubia ríe, luego se aclara la garganta.

—De acuerdo, creo que nos desvíamos un poco de tema. ¿Quién es ese muchacho, Link?

—Vaati.

—No, no no no no no no y ¡NO! —Link la observó extraño.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Estás seguro, Link? Que me perdone las diosas por sonar falsa pero tú... tú sabes cómo es Vaati, tú sabes todo lo que hizo.

—Sí, lo sé —no borra su sonrisa de su rostro—. No te niego que no estaba seguro cuando me sorprendí sintiendo esto, pensé que era pasajero y me estoy dando cuenta de que no. Siento esto porque él cambió, Zelda. Si continuara siendo el brujo que conocí, le obligaría a Vio que dejara de invitarlo a mi casa y que dejara de verlo pero no es así. No te sientas mal por decir eso, a Rojo también le cuesta aceptarlo —no quiso extenderse ni hablar sobre sus sentimientos, sólo le bastaba dejarlo en claro contando que no se sentía cómodo en un lugar público—. Pero no sé si estoy equivocado, digo... parece que me hace ilusionar que podría tener algo con él y luego me sale con que todavía no te supera.

—Quizás lo estás... quiero decir... Link, tal vez él no sabe lo que sientes y está actuando normal mientras tú crees que está ilusionándote a propósito —Link la observa de inmediato reflexionando lo recién escuchado. Tal vez ella tiene razón ya que no recordaba haberle dejado, al menos una pequeña indirecta al brujo de que sentía algo por él—. Tranquilo, es todo tuyo —vuelve a comer otro trozo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ni aunque dependiera de mi reino me casaría con él. No es mi tipo —habla de una manera divertida con la boca llena. El rubio ríe un poco antes de hablar—.

—¿Cómo podría hacer para que se fijara en mí? Pues, cuando me acerco a hablarle, se va.

—Bueno, supongo que el que podría decírtelo es Vio. Podrías preguntarle más bien cómo fue que ambos se hicieron amigos —le guiñó un ojito—, y podrías intentar lo mismo que hizo él pero a tu manera. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, te entiendo. Gracias, Zelda. —se pone de pie y comienza a comer un poco de su pastel—. ¿Vamos a recorrer? —la rubia asiente, luego se levanta y comienza a recorrer el festival junto a Link. Ella quería animarlo por lo que fue una de las razones que no se alejaba de él corriendo de un lado a otro, vieron el teatro, bailaron, comieron como cerditos y por último ya agotados, fueron a una posada a descansar.

... ... ... ...

Vaati regresa al palacio de los vientos más relajado y animado a comparación de horas anteriores, quién sabe cómo se las ingenia Vio para lograr sacarle una sonrisa. Camina directo hacia la habitación de Shadow Link para avisarle que ya le había entregado la carta a su amigo pero gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrarlo dormido. Según era las doce y media cuando había mirado el reloj y a ésta hora la sombra ya comenzaba a cocinar su _almuerzo_. «_Debe tener mucho sueño_», piensa restándole menos importancia debido a que podría aprovechar a pasar un rato con su laptop. Entra con cautela y agarra dicho aparato, luego se dirige a su habitación.

Se acomoda en su cama en lo que la laptop se prende y luego comienza a navegar. Entra al blog, al mismo donde Shadow Link suele publicar –la diferencia es que Vaati sólo entra a leer las anécdotas de los demás y dar su punto de vista-. En eso, recibió una notificación de que Shadow Link había publicado algo horas anteriores, sin titubear entró a leer.

_"Hoy observaba el sobre color madera sobre mis manos donde dentro contenían cinco largas cartas dirigidas a mi mejor amigo. Pensé... pensé y repensé antes de ir al correo a entregárselo."_

—Sombra mentirosa, soy yo el que entrega las cartas.

_"Ok no. Se lo entregué a mi paloma mensajera."_

_—_Diosas con éste Shadow.

_"Realmente no estaba seguro de entregarle esa carta, algo me decía que lo recibiría y lo dejaría de lado, que se desilusionaría al leer el remitente; debo estar equivocado, muchas veces he pensado que cuando los amigos consiguen parejas suelen olvidarse de sus amistades y tengo miedo de que eso pase porque él es mi único amigo. Sí, le gusta alguien, no me lo dijo a mí si no a mi hermano y eso me puso triste... Ni siquiera estoy seguro qué me pone más triste: que se olvide de mí el día que tenga pareja o que no me haya contado eso a mí... pues los mejores amigos se cuentan todo, ¿No?"_

Vaati clickeó en la casilla de comentario y como _anónimo, _comentó: "_Creo que sufres de baja autoestima, amigo" _y rió. Él también había sido el que le había comentado sobre la dependencia emocional, lo que le causa gracia es luego escuchar a la sombra quejarse de éste anónimo. Sin embargo se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido hace unas horas con el Link calmado, Vio le había dicho que no podría leer las cartas tranquilo sabiendo que su _Mejor Amigo _se encuentra triste. Es decir, Vio lo considera mejor amigo a él pero ¿Qué hay de Shadow Link?, estaba muy convencido de que lo era la sombra. Comenzó a preguntarse qué le podría contar el rubio a Shadow Link en las cartas, si le contaba sus secretos, sus defectos y sus malos momentos. De una cosa estaba seguro, que mientras cumplían cinco años de amistad apenas llevaba dos años comunicándose con la sombra.

De repente, de la nada, apareció un recuerdo fugaz.

"_Tú lo conoces, tiene el cabello morado, ojos rojos, a veces actúa como un niño y le gusta los videojuegos"_

Abrió los ojos de par en par y de repente se rió. Ok, Vio no fue tan específico que digamos, o bueno, cualquier excusa servirá con tal de no reconocer su torpeza.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**_Por eso avisé lo de las amistades, al menos en éste remake Zelda y Vio se muestran muy cariñosos con Verde y Vaati. Lo aclaro otra vez para que no piensen que hago fanservices a propósito._**

**_Perdonen la tardanza, me costó un poco éste capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado uvu_**


End file.
